Stranger
by Twi.MaxRide.Crazy
Summary: Based on the song 'Stranger' by Secondhand Serenade. Alice and Rose takes Bella clubbing with Jasper and Emmett, but this time Edward comes. What happens when Bella starts singing? Now a series based on different songs! Any ideas?
1. Stranger

**HI GUYS! This is actually my first one-shot…So I'm sorry if it sucks! This story is based on the song 'Stranger' by Secondhand Serenade! If you don't the song, check it out cuz it's REALLY GOOD! Anyway, READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Twilight or the song 'Stranger' by Secondhand Serenade even though it's a really good song!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Bella's POV_

"Bella! Bella! Come on! You have to come with us. Actually, you don't have a choice because I will DRAG you there if I have to!" I heard Alice scream up the stairs. I knew I would never win the argument so I just shouted back, "What's my outfit?" Alice squealed knowing that I would've given in anyway. She did know the future after all. I was changed into a vampire a decade ago, and I was a 'vegetarian' vampire along with Alice and my other best friend, Rosalie. They both loved to go clubbing and I usually went along with them. Though I didn't like it, we all knew that I would've gone anyway because I hated to be left alone. Alice and Rose were next to me in the next second and rummaging in my closet. Or should I say Alice's closet? I didn't buy or have a say in anything that went into that room. Yes, room. The closet was almost as big as my bedroom! And that was pretty big. A few minutes later they presented me my clothes for the night and told me we would be meeting up in the living room at 8:30 sharp. I nodded and they flitted back to their rooms. A while later I was sitting on the chair in front of the computer. I checked my e-mail, even though I barely had anyone in my contacts list. I couldn't unless they were other vampires like Jasper and Emmett. Jasper was Alice's boyfriend, and Emmett was Rosalie's. They were so in love, and sometimes when they looked at each other they would have it written all over their faces. With my super vision it made it that much more painful. I was the only one who didn't have a soul mate. Sad, huh? Rose was always trying to hook me up with someone, and Alice helped. I've been on many dates since they started their little game, but none of the guys appealed to me.

"Hey Jazzy? Yeah, we're going to meet there. Oh? He's coming? YAY! I finally get to meet him! That took you a while Jazz. You know all my friends. Ok, love you bye!" I heard Alice shriek she called Rosalie. They went out of my hearing range, and I didn't bother to follow. They were keeping something from me, and if I tried to spy they would probably catch me, and not even give me a clue. I checked the digital clock that was on my bedside table and it read 5:30 PM. Great, 2:30 more hours to go to that forbidden club. They told me the name…It was called _Twilight Stranger_. A weird name, but when I searched it on the web it had very good reviews, and was supposed to be one of the best clubs in town. I wasn't surprise at the amount one glass of wine was. Nearly $1,000. Of course, Alice would pay as she did to everything else. I stopped protesting to her after about 2 years since I was changed. I never won, so why bother? My girlfriends came back, squealing about their plan, but shut up as soon as they saw me looking at them curiously. Probably another date arrangement for me. Sigh.

"Let's get you ready Bella! You have a long night to look forward to!" I knew it was time for Alice and Rose to beautify me, so I sat on the comfy make-up chair as they got out all their make-up and hair curlers out. I sighed once more, not really looking forward to tonight.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

Ew. That was the first though that came to mind when I saw Jasper shake his butt at Emmett.

"Have you guys become gay or something? Wouldn't that upset poor Alice and Rosalie?" I teased. Jasper cocked an eyebrow at me and Emmett smirked. Em lunged at Jasper, knocking him to the ground. I glanced at Jasper's face and burst out laughing. His face was contorted in a mixture of playful anger, and surprise. He was muttering a string of curses under his breath, but I could still hear it. I chuckled and asked once again trying to get out of going to the club tonight, "Do I really have to go?" They immediately knew what I was talking about and shouted, "NO!", simultaneously.

"Geez! I'm a vampire! Don't have to shout!" I complained, but I couldn't keep the silly grin off my face.

_How many times do you have to ask us? You know the answer will always be no. You skipped so many fun nights!_

"Shut up Jasper." I huffed.

"Dude, stop doing that! Want to know what it feels like when you're clueless about what's happening when other people do that?!"

_Can't believe he's still complaining. He always wanted to meet Bella, and now that he can actually come…Make up your mind already Eddie!_

"Shut up Emmett." I huffed once more. It was true; I always did want to meet the infamous Bella. The guys talked about her a lot. From what I heard, she was shy, and actually hated going to the clubs, but ended up having fun anyway. She was Alice's and Rosalie's best friend, and Em and Jasper adored her. She was funny, and embarrassed. We were to meet them there at 9:00 PM sharp according to Alice; she was pretty much the boss of everyone. Both Rose and Alice have never met me, so they were excited. Yay for me. Not. It was already 8 o'clock so I decided to start getting ready. I got my jeans and black tee – Jasper said it looked really good on me, he probably got the fashion crap from Alice – and headed for the shower. This was going to be a long night, I could tell. I felt a spark light up inside of me, whenever I thought about meeting Bella. Finally, after so many years I was going to meet the vampire named Bella. I heard a knock on the bathroom door, and then Jasper yelling for me to get out. It was time to go. Guess I took longer than necessary. I shut the water off, and quickly dressed. We ran to our cars, Jasper accompanied Emmett in his Jeep. I got into my Volvo, and started the engine. I stepped on the gas paddle, and sped down the road, Emmett following.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

When we finally got there, the guys were waiting for us. Jasper and Emmett went to hug and kiss their girlfriends, the typical greeting. I heard Alice whisper something to Jasper and he responded. I couldn't hear over the pounding music coming from inside a glass door, so I motioned for them to lead the way in. Rose and Em went first, holding hands. Jasper and Alice went next, his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders. I entered next, and I could already hear all the cat calls and wolf whistles from the many guys in the club. Jasper and Emmett were throwing death glares all around, and I saw men cringe away. I laughed at that, and caught attention from many guys. That's when Alice came bounding up to me. Rose was right behind her, and Alice was beaming. Oh, no. Bad sign.

"Bella! You're going to sing on that stage! We already signed you up so don't back out, and disappoint some guys!" she squealed and I had to do everything in my power to keep from growling. She saw the anger in my eyes, however, and motioned Jasper to calm me down. He did so, and I glanced at him, not quite glaring. I couldn't when I felt so happy. That's when I heard some guy announcing that we had a special guest singing. Taking that as my cue, I made my way to the stage, and I felt very nervous. Jasper's face contorted into a strange face, trying to keep my emotions in tact. I guessed that I was WAY too nervous because he gave up and started dancing with Alice. I rolled my eyes, but froze when the nervousness took me over.

"Bella? Come on up here!" A guy with a red beard motioned me to come on stage with his left hand. I went, but kept my distance. He was looking me over and I didn't like it. He gave me the microphone and I tried my best to not touch him with my cold skin. I succeeded, and asked the DJ guy behind me to play Stranger by Secondhand Serenade. I looked around as I heard the first few measures of the song and some guy winked at me. That was when I saw _him_. His bronze hair was disheveled and wet from a recent shower I guessed. His golden eyes, much like mine, his pale white skin was perfect. I knew then, that he was a vampire. Not only that, but a _vegetarian_ vampire. Like me. And Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett. I saw him making his way to our table. What the heck? Did he know us? That's when I realized he must've been the 'person' Alice mentioned in her phone call to Jasper. He looked amazing for a vampire. A Greek God. As I scanned him with my sharp eyes, I started singing.

_Turn around, turn around_

_And fix your eye in my direction_

_So there is a connection_

_I can't speak_

_I can't make a sound to somehow capture your attention_

_I'm staring at perfection_

_Take a look at me so you can see_

_How beautiful you are…_

As I sang the lyrics, I never took my eyes off the vampire.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE EDWARD?!?!?!" I heard a pixie-looking girl squeal. I saw that it was Alice – from the many pictures Jasper showed me – and nodded once. Rosalie said a quiet 'hi' and went back to kissing Emmett. I sat down on the chair and asked, "Where's Bella?" Alice pointed to the stage and when I followed her slim finger, and I was hit. Hit by beauty. Her mahogany hair was cascading down her back in curls, and she started singing. She caught my eyes, and never looked away. I wasn't about to break this connection with her, so we stared at each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. That's when I noticed that she was singing.

_You call me a stranger_

_You say I'm a danger_

_But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight_

_I'm broken, abandoned_

_You are an angel_

_Making all my dreams come true tonight_

She was a stranger to me. I chuckled at how much this song compared to my life right now. Yes I would be a danger to her if she was human. But she smelled sweeter…Than other vampires I've ran into from time to time. If she was human, she would probably be dead by now. She looked sad whenever she broke eye contact with me and looked over at Alice and Rosalie with their boyfriends. I didn't blame her. They kept looking at each other with lovey-dovey eyes. If you didn't have a boyfriend – girlfriend in my case – you feel left out constantly. Bella…She looked like an angel to me. I made a mental note to ask her out on a real date tonight. I wanted to know her more, better. She was mysterious to me. Jasper and Emmett don't know the inside of her. They only know the outside. I wanted to see her soul. I wanted to know soon.

_I'm confident_

_But I can't pretend I wasn't terrified to meet you_

_I knew you could see right through me_

_I saw my life flash right before my very eyes_

_And I knew just what we'd turn into_

_I was hoping that you could see_

_Take a look at me so you can see_

Yes, I felt confident. I knew that no matter what, I would ask her out tonight. It was now or never. I never showed it, and it was why I went to bathroom before the girls arrived, but I was nervous to meet her. Terrified even. She seemed sweet now that I looked at her. But you never know. She could be a snob for all I knew. But then again, Alice and Rose would never be friends with her if she was one. Same goes for Em and Jasper. I drifted to my thoughts, and saw Bella walking towards me in a beautiful white dress. Me putting a diamond ring on her finger. Both of us smiling to our vampire friends as we ran at human speed from the backyard. Our wedding. Us having the rest of eternity together. I knew then, that I would make that become a part of my life. And soon too. I willed her to look back into my eyes so I could take the pain away from her face as she watched my friends.

_You call me a stranger_

_You say I'm a danger_

_But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight_

_I'm broken, abandoned_

_You are an angel_

_Making all my dreams come true tonight_

My angel. But I was a stranger to her. She didn't know me at all. She couldn't have, since Alice and Rose never knew me. They only knew me from all the things Jazz and Em told them over the years. Now I wondered why I didn't meet them before. Then I would've seen and met Bella earlier. How stupid could I get? I thought about a future without her, and the pain was too much, so I blocked it from my mind. She glanced in my direction, but quickly went back to watching her best friends. The pain took over her perfect features once again.

_You are an angel_

_Making all my dreams come true tonight_

My only wish was for her to be mine forever. My angel, forever. I'm so selfish. It was a good thing that she was single, or else I would've punched the other guy's brains out just for her.

_Take a look at me so you can see how beautiful you are_

_Take a look at me so you can see how beautiful you are_

_Take a look at me so you can see how beautiful you are_

_Take a look at me so you can see how beautiful you are_

She still didn't look my way. So I cleared my throat, knowing that she would hear with her vampire hearing. I was right, she turned to face my way, and I locked my eyes with hers again. Her eyes bore into mine and we both couldn't look away. I wasn't planning to. And I hoped that she didn't either.

_Your beauty seems so far away_

_I'd have to write a thousand songs to make you comprehend how beautiful you are_

_I know that I can't make you stay_

_But I would give my final breath_

_To make you understand how beautiful you are_

_Understand how beautiful you are_

My angel was so graceful. Peaceful looking. Beautiful. Beautiful couldn't describe her. A thousand words couldn't. I would try my hardest to make sure that she would stay in my life forever. She seemed uncomfortable with my staring, but I couldn't look away. Her beauty startled me. I'd do anything to make her understand how beautiful she was. Anything.

_You call me a stranger_

_You say I'm a danger_

_But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight_

_I'm broken, abandoned_

_You are an angel_

_Making all my dreams come true tonight_

A stranger. A danger. Both. Those two words won't be in her mind soon. That's when I noticed it. I couldn't read her mind. It was unnerving. I tried harder. Nothing. I ignored it, focusing on how I would not let myself be broken and abandoned, but happy and content. As long as Bella was involved, those two feelings would never leave me. She was the only one who could complete my dreams. Only my angel. Only my beautiful angel.

_You call me a stranger_

_You say I'm a danger_

_You call me a stranger_

No longer will I be a stranger or a danger to her. I never was a _danger_ to her. But I am a stranger. I watched her timidly give the microphone back to the guy with a red beard and slowly walk towards us. I stood up automatically being as gentlemanly as possible and held my hand out for her. She looked at me curiously before taking it and sitting down next to me.

"You were great Bella! You should sing more often!" Alice squealed. She squeals a lot. I voiced my thought and everyone at the table laughed. I smiled my crooked grin at Bella and her eyes clouded over.

"Bella? Are you okay?" She shook her head to clear her head and I noticed that we were still holding hands. She didn't seem to mind, so I kept them interlocked. I squeezed, just to make sure that she wasn't in a trance and wasn't paying attention to whether her hand was in mine or not. Even after I squeezed and after we all started a conversation, she didn't pull away. I was happy knowing that fact. When Bella finally looked my way again, I stood up, motioning for her to follow me. She didn't really have a choice since I was still holding her hand, but she didn't seem like she would reject. When we were some ways away from our friends I asked her, "Are you free tomorrow night?" She nodded and I was unbelievably happy. I was finally going to get to know the real her! We kept our hands together as we walked back to our best buddies. I was so content, and couldn't wait for tomorrow. Alice already saw what was going to happen and told the others who all gave me a pat on the back and hugged Bella. We had such supportive friends, but now we had each other. And neither of us was planning to let go.

* * *

**Okaaaaay! How was it? Good, bad, terrible? Please tell me your thoughts!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Your Call

**Hey guys! Some people were asking for more! So I decided to start a story that's based on different songs. Right now, I'm only doing ****Secondhand Serenade****, but if you want, you can recommend songs! If I like it, and I can create a story from it, I'll do it! The song that this chapter is based on is "Your Call" by (obviously) Secondhand Serenade! It's a sweet song. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song.**

**

* * *

**

_Edward's POV_

I was anxiously waiting for my love, Bella, to call me. It was the day after we first met, and she promised me she would call for us to hang out again with our friends. Jasper kept assuring me that Bella would never break her promise, and I tried my hardest to believe his words, but it was already afternoon and there was no sign that she was going to call. Neither Rosalie nor Alice have called their boyfriends, meaning that I didn't know if Bella was alright and had a reason not to call. I got up from the couch I was sitting on and started pacing back and forth in the living room I shared with my two best friends. Emmett stomped in the room, and he looked frustrated.

"Dude, Rose hasn't called me yet! She usually calls me every day at lunch time! It's been four HOURS since she was suppose to call me!" he complained. I shook my head slightly. It was unusual for Rosalie not to call Emmett, but I was still nervous about the Bella situation. Emmett started pacing along with me. Jasper came into the room then, calming everyone down with his emotion-controlling power.

"I'm sure the three of them have a reason now to call us. How about we turn on the TV and watch MTV?" he suggested. Emmett and I quickly agreed, MTV was always a good distraction. Once we reached the MTV channel, and I felt sick. I knew the song that the person announced was next, and it fit into our situation perfectly. It was a song that Bella and I started singing along to in my Volvo when I drove her back to her house. I wondered if she remembered last night at all.

_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry_

_Call I'm desperate for your voice_

_Listening to the songwe used to sing_

_In the car, do you remember?_

_Butterfly, early Summer_

_It's playing on repeat_

_Just like when we would meet_

_Like when we would meet…_

This song was perfect for the moment, and I hoped that she would call soon, along with Rosalie and Alice. Jasper was starting to get nervous about her not calling him either, she usually called him every day even if it was late at night, or early in the morning. His emotions were starting to affect us, they were getting stronger by the minute. I fidgeted slightly and saw Emmett squirm under the feeling.

"Jasper!" We both cried out at the same time. He looked startled, but quickly got a hold of his emotions. I was instantly relieved, only to be replaced by the panic that was slowly building up inside of me. It was crawling along my arms and I didn't like the feeling. I started trying to pay attention to the moving, colorful screen in front of me, and it worked. Except the song was still going.

'_Cause I was born to tell you I love you_

_And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_

_Stay with me tonight_

I don't remember telling Bella that I loved her, even though deep inside I knew I loved her with all of my dead, cold heart. But the real question was, did she love me back? Of course she did! I think. She didn't complain about anything last night, and whenever I was around her she never stopped smiling. That was love right? I wanted her to be mine, but not unless she wanted for me to be hers.

_Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh_

_I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh_

'_Cause every breath that you will take_

_When you are sitting next to me_

_Will bring life into my deepest hopes_

_What's your fantasy? (What's your…What's your…?)_

I felt like a new person, starting my life all over again. But this time, I had something to look forward to everyday. Bella. When we held hands at the club, when we hugged…Everything that allowed me to touch her was a precious moment, forever engraved in my memory. I payed attention to every breath she took – even though she didn't need to – when she was sitting next to me in my car. Every movement she made caught my eye, and started a little spark of hope deep inside of me. Was I her fantasy? Did she want me? Was I her Prince Charming? I chuckled at the ridiculous though. I was more likely to be the evil person in the story.

'_Cause I was born to tell you I love you_

_And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_

_Stay with me tonight_

_And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_

_And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_

_And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_

_And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_

_(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)_

I decided that as soon as she called I would tell her that I loved her. I was sure that I made it obvious, but if it was me, I would still like to hear it being said. I began to feel frustrated, I hated being alone. Both of my best buddies had someone to share their lives with and I might have one. I didn't want a _might_. I wanted a positive _yes you do have someone_.And I wanted the someone to be Bella, and only Bella. She's all I want, and I don't have her yet. But I was sure that I would, I _had_ to have her. And soon.

'_Cause I was born to tell you I love you_

_And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_

_Stay with me tonight_

'_Cause I was born to tell you I love you_

_And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_

_Stay with me tonight_

_(I knew everything you wanted isn't anything you have)_

My cell phone started vibrating in my pocket and I jumped. Emmett jumped next, then Jasper. All cell phone ring tones ringing their loudest. We all flipped them open at the same time and said the name of our loved ones at the exact same time. I was responded with a happy, "EDWARD!" I grinned unconciously, like I always did when I heard her voice.

"Told you I wouldn't break my promise!" She told me. My grin grew impossibly wider. I was so happy and I shouted, "BELLA I LOVE YOU!", into the phone.

"I love you too," I heard her whisper back. I grinned at my friends, and they were grinning back. I heard each girl say, "I love you," to their loved ones, and we all high-fived each other, whispering back the familiar words that I was going to get used to saying.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOO?! How was it? Any recommendations? For songs? Anyone? **

**Please Review!**


	3. With Love

**Hi guys! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! SORRYx1,000,000,000,000,000,000!!! Infinity sorry's! I haven't been able to update for... Not that many reasons LOL. School is ending in about a month so teachers are throwing projects and tests at us like crazy! Hope you like this chapter! And thanks to my new SECRET BETA..... _twihardizzy4eva_!!! She beta's it through e-mail so you won't see her profile... And thank you _BellaD_ for the song recommendation! It's 'With Love' by Hilary Duff... I'm sorry for those that have recommended me songs, I most likely won't do them. I'm probably not going to take anymore Sorry! Again. Anyway! One with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song.**

**

* * *

**

_Bella's POV_

The girls and I gave each other high-fives after hanging up from the one hour long call. We all decided to wait and see their reaction, and it was totally worth it! Alice said Jasper sounded relieved as if his pain was taken away. Rosalie said Emmett was a bit irritated, but hey! He's an irritable grizzly! Edward was so relieved, and I kind of felt sorry for him because it sounded like he was almost dying. Interesting reactions, huh? Our plan was to make them realize how much they needed us, and it worked all the way! Rosalie and Emmett were completely different yet they were made for each other. Like everyone says, "Opposites attract!" She's beautiful, mature, and serious. Emmett was always goofing around, usually ending up with him covered in dust or mud. But he was still cute in a teddy bear kind of way. Same goes for Alice and Jasper. She's a ball of energy and he's as calm as anyone could be. Alice's energy makes up for Jasper's and vice-versa. In a way, Edward was different from me too. He was gorgeous and I was plain. He was responsible and I was always attracting danger. But we were both insanely smart. The girls and I decided to play Truth or Dare. Rosalie got to go first.

"Alice? Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, of course!"

"Okay… I dare you to get Bella's phone, call Edward, and in this really furious voice go, 'I hate you!'" I gasped really loud, and said, "But that's not fair! I mean, what if he becomes heartbroken?!" I cringed at the thought of his beautiful face in pain.

"Sorry Bella, a dare is a dare!" Alice told me as she picked up my phone from the couch and dialed '1'. He was on speed dial, of course, and on the first ring someone picked up. It was Edward, of course.

"Bella? Love?" I heard him, but barely.

"Speaker phone," I mouthed and Alice did just that.

"Hello Edward," I replied in as much anger as I could manage, and then Alice took over.

"I just want you to know that I hate you." Rosalie started turning red from holding her breath for too long. She was barely holding on to her laughter, and Alice shut the phone off before he could say anything back.

"You guys are so evil!" I hated doing this; it hurt him, and in turn hurt me.

"Ok! My turn! Bella! Truth or Dare?" Alice asked in a chirpy voice. Hmph, she didn't say 'I hate you' to Jasper.

"Truth," I grumbled. Rosalie giggled quietly.

"Ok…Why do you like Edward? Sorry, I mean _love_." I blinked rapidly at her question, I was not expecting it.

"Well, because he's so kind and beautiful and great and romantic and the best person in the whole world." I answered simply. They just stared at me so I asked, "Do you want more reasons?"

They quickly shook their heads no, and I realized I said too much and a lot of 'ands'.

"My turn!" I sing-songed, "Rosalie, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" She shouted instantly. That's when it hit me. I could ask her anything I wanted and she'd have to say the truth. Something I didn't know about her…How did she meet Emmett? Bingo, perfecto.

"How did you meet Emmett?" Alice burst out laughing then as she looked at Rosalie's face.

"Yeah, how did you meet him? You never actually told us that." She noted, putting her tiny hands under her chin.

"Well, it all started-," she was beginning to tell us, but I interrupted.

"Please don't start like this is a fairytale."

"Fine. Well, he was a…"

* * *

_Rosalie's Flashback (she's still telling them the story)_

I watched a huge man across the bar order his second beer. He was smiling at his friend, another brown haired man. They both had dark brown eyes, cropped brown hair, and cute dimples. But the bigger one was the one I was attracted to. Something about him made me want to go over and talk to them. Every other guy in the bar was staring at me and my beauty, but he wasn't. He wasn't even peeking. And it bothered me. I was the most attractive looking person in this place! How could he not notice me?! The song changed from the speakers, and I recognized 'With Love' by Hilary Duff.

_I don't mind you telling me_

_What's been on your mind lately_

_I don't mind you speaking up_

I was intrigued in this guy, and something from his movements made me feel like I already knew him. What was he thinking now as he smiled and laughed at the joke the other guy was telling him? Was he trying to think up of another joke?

_I know sometimes I can be_

_All wrapped up and into me_

_I can be in such a rush_

A rush, yes I could. I was a model, constantly traveling everywhere. I usually had to be in three different places at the same time. It was very tiring. Everything revolved around me, and I enjoyed it. But sometimes it was just annoying. I never had privacy, and if I did, it was very little. Never had a boyfriend, none of them were good enough for me. What's my luck? A guy that I was interested in wasn't even glancing at me. I wanted someone that could keep me whole, no matter what. I wanted someone that could keep up with me, or slow me down.

_Just slow me down_

_Slow me down_

_Tell me everything tomorrow will be around_

_Just slow me down_

_Slow me down_

_You're the one that keeps me on the ground_

Yes, I was frozen. I couldn't move, I was too stunned that I was falling for a guy I didn't even know the name of. I decided that I had to make my move. It was obvious he wouldn't. I started taking each step slowly towards him. But he just flexed his biceps a bit and I nearly fainted.

_Baby you can be tough_

_Say enough is enough_

_You can even be blunt_

_Just do it with love love love love_

_Tell me I'm wrong_

_That I'm coming on way too strong_

_Don't think I'll be crushed_

_Just do it with love love love love_

_Just do it with love love love love_

_Just do it with love_

He seemed like a normal guy who liked to have fun. But maybe I was wrong. I just wanted him to love me back. _Love?_ Yes, that was it. I was in love with a stranger. Just my luck! Maybe I was rushing things. Or maybe I just needed to walk slower. What if he rejects me? Will I be crushed? Will I live? Just one way to find out!

_I can take your honesty_

_All your words weigh heavily_

_Listening to you all the time_

_I want to be there for you_

_The way you've been there for me_

_Always help me walk the line_

As I slowly got closer to him, at least, close enough to hear what they were talking about, I listened intently.

"Yeah, well, I still think the _TwiClub_ is better than this one. Seriously!" I heard the other guy say. That's when it hit me. _TwiClub_ was the club I first saw him in. It was that night… That I met him. Emmett. Emmett McCarty. That was his name. How strange, and a huge coincidence. That night, I remember clearly now, he helped me through the tough time I was having. I had a horrible shoot, and the photographer kept on yelling at me. He was there when I needed someone.

_And slow me down_

_Slow me down_

_I know you will always be around_

He wasn't stalking me, and I wasn't stalking him. Maybe it was fate? Was fate trying to tell us something? Did they want him to be around me all the time? So many question that will never be answered.

_Baby, you can be tough_

_Say enough is enough_

_You can even be blunt_

_Just do it with love love love love_

_Tell me I'm wrong_

_That I'm coming on way too strong_

_Don't think I'll be crushed_

_Just do it with love love love love_

Once again, I watched him flex his arm, but for some reason, this time it seemed like it was directed at me. Was he trying to show-off to me? To get my attention in a nonchalant way? I kept walking towards them now, and when I got close enough I said, "Hi! You're Emmett McCarty, right?"

He looked up then, and love was raiding out of his eyes. It was an endless flow of love, never stopping, but he seemed shocked.

"How do you know me?" he asked lightly.

"_TwiClub_? Remember? You're the one that helped me after that horrible day? I may seem shallow, but I'm not. Well, at least I remember the names of the people that help me." I smiled at him, showing my appreciation.

"Rosalie… Amazing, you remember me. Never thought a model would." He chuckled. "I thought wrong didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

_All this time we thought we knew each other_

_Now that I am leaning on your shoulder_

_I can tell you baby that_

_You're right when you're right and_

_You're wrong when you're wrong and_

_I can be weak 'cause I know you are strong_

"It's wrong to assume something, when you don't have your facts right. But thanks for lending me your shoulder. And I'm sorry I ruined your shirt." I apologized.

"Nah, its fine. Someone has to be strong when the other is weak, right?" He grinned at me, showing his cute dimples. I nearly fainted from the cuteness of it all. I couldn't help the grin that was appearing on my face. His deep dark eyes were shining with love, and I couldn't help feeling that maybe we would be a couple. Maybe even married someday because I was sure of my love now. And only a blind person would assume that he didn't love me back. I could feel it.

_Baby you can be tough_

_Say enough is enough_

_You can even be blunt_

_Just do it with love love love love_

_Tell me I'm wrong_

_That I'm coming on way too strong_

_Don't think I'll be crushed_

_Just do it with love love love love_

_Just do it with love love love love_

Even though I could feel hanging in the air, he made no move or show of that feeling. Tough guy trying to seem cool? Not working, since I already knew what he was feeling. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe it was another feeling that surrounded me. Maybe I was being too straight-forward. But I refused to be a crushed or rejected by a guy I would only love. No one else made me feel this way.

_Just do it with love love love love_

_Just do it with love_

_Just do it with love love love love_

_Just do it with love_

"Emmett? Can I call you Em? I want to talk to you, privately please." I told him, eyeing his friend carefully. He seemed alright, but I still didn't want to confess my love for Em in front of him. It would just seem awkward. I decided it was time. It was so obvious, and I didn't want to lose him. It was a miracle we met again. And I won't let him escape through my fingers. His friend got up and went away, who knows where? I didn't care. Emmett gestured for me to sit down, so I did. I hesitantly started.

"I..I love you Em." I confessed, looking down at the floor, and expecting him to explode or something. Maybe even run away. But I heard nothing. Just silence. I grew and grew until I couldn't bear it anymore. I looked up carefully, watching and examining his face. He was grinning from ear to ear. How strange.

"I love you too Rose, glad you noticed it. I was trying to give you the message without saying it out loud, because of David here."

_End of Rosalie's Flashback_

_

* * *

_

"Wow…Rose, that was a brave move," I stated the obvious. Alice nodded rapidly, agreeing with me.

"I know, but it was worth it," Rosalie told us in a matter-of-fact voice. She grinned at us, with a dreamy look in her eyes.

* * *

**So, did you guys like it? It probably wasn't worth the wait, but I'm sorry!**

**Please Review!  
**


	4. Moment of Truth

**Uh.. This is a pretty short chapter. Sorry! Okay, so anyway! I think I'm only going to do one more chapter that is connected to this story, and then the rest will be like, one-shots, but it's going to be all in this story! So technically, I'll keep adding chapters to this story, but it won't connect to the first few chapters! :P This chapter is based on the song 'Moment of Truth' by FM Static! They're a really good band! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the song!**

**

* * *

**

_Bella's POV_

"Aw, c'mon! Rose told us her story yesterday! You have to tell us yours! You guys already know mine! So, technically, you're the only one we don't know about! And I'm seriously curious!" I whined. Alice was looking down at me – she was standing and I was sitting on the couch – with mock horror on her face.

"Fine! I will. Rose, get down here, I REFUSE to tell it twice! It's private!" Alice yelled up the stairs. Within moments I heard stomping and a few minutes later, Rosalie was standing in front of us.

"C'mon now! Tell! Don't tell me you interrupted my precious hair time just to play with me!" Rosalie commanded in a stern voice, but she was smiling all the same. Alice started to open her mouth, but before she could even make a sound I said, "No fairytale start!"

Alice looked at me while squinting her eyes, before opening her mouth again. "It's not some cheesy story is it?" Rosalie asked.

"_Stop interrupting me, and just let me tell the freaking story already!_" Alice yelled. Rose and I squirmed a bit before finally settling in a comfortable position. "Thank you." Alice said kindly. Rosalie snorted.

* * *

_Alice's Flashback (She is still telling the story) _**(A/N: This is all from Jasper's POV even though Alice is telling the story!!!)**

_Jasper's POV_

"I'm so happy. I love you Alice." I told her as we drove down the road. Neither of us knew where we were going. We were together, and that was that mattered.

_Here we are, in the best years of our lives_

_With no way of knowing, when the wheel stop spinning _

'_Cause we don't know where we're going_

_And here we are, in the best day of our lives_

_And it's a go, let's make it last, so cheers you all to that_

'_Cause this moment's never comin' back_

This would probably be the last time Alice and I would drive alone like this for a long time. We were soon going to take a road trip with her brother, Seth, and Seth was pretty loud. Seth was Alice's brother, and the reason of why we met in the first place. Without Seth, I wouldn't even be here in this car. He introduced us, and I never saw Alice before, unless it was through pictures. One day though, Seth had to go get sodas for us because he lost a bet, and Alice, thinking that we were both out, came downstairs. The minute her eyes laid on me, I realized that I loved her.

_I used to know her brother_

_But I never knew I loved her_

'_Till the day she laid her eyes on me_

_Now I'm jumpin' up and down_

_She's the only one around_

_And she means every little thing to me_

A strange way to realize your love for someone, but it was nice all the same. After that day, even though we didn't say a word to each other – I never had the chance since she ran back upstairs the minute she saw me - , I snuck a picture of her and put it in my wallet. I searched the house and saw her phone number. Bingo! I quickly scribbled it down on a piece of paper and put it next to her picture in my wallet. I knew that I had to somehow make her mine. I did a lot of snooping the next day when Seth and I did another bet. He lost again, but this time, I made sure that he had to get something that was on the other side of town. As he was gone, I found a mixed tape of Alice. I took it, and planned to put it in my Walkman. I planned to call her, and hook up with her soon.

_I've got your picture in my wallet_

_And your phone number to call it_

_And I miss you more_

_Whenever I think about you_

_I've got your mixed tape in my Walkman_

_Been so long since we've been talkin'_

_And in a few more days_

_We'll both hook up forever_

_And ever_

There was one problem though. What was I going to say if she picked up? She would think I am a stalker! That's a bad way to start your relationship! Who knew that once I moved from Texas to Washington I'd fall in love with a girl I barely even knew? I certainly wasn't expecting that. I decided that I would go to the meadow that Edward once showed me. Edward was my other friend, and we went hiking once. He said he wanted to show me something, and that it would our little secret. He said that I was allowed to bring my loved one here someday. Or if I just wanted some alone time I could come here too. Ever since then, I've gone to that little meadow to sort out my head and problems. It helped a lot, and… Hey! Maybe that's the place I should confess my love for Alice! But how? What should I say? The easiest way would be to… Just say it straightforward.

_And here I am_

_On the West Coast of America_

_And I've been tryin' to think of all the ways to ask you_

_And now I've brought you to the place_

_Where I've poured my heart out _

_A million times, for a million reasons_

_To offer it to you_

I just needed to find a way to convince her to come with me. Seth! SETH! Yes, he would be the key. Now how will I explain to him that I was in love with his sister, and that I wanted to confess it to her, and that he should help me? Hmm…

The door just opened, and I am hearing footsteps. Seth is back from his little field trip.

"Dude! That took a while. Man, I shouldn't have done that bet!" I heard him say.

"Seth! Seth!!! I need you help. Okay, a few days ago your sister looked at me when you were gone and it was, like, love at first sight or something and now I love her! I also need your help in convincing her to come to this place which is really special to me to confess my love for her, and please, I'm begging you, ple-," I rambled on.

"SHUT UP JASPER! I'll help you! Okay? Jeez."

"You will?! YOU WILL!?!?!? Thank you so much! I love you for it! As a brother of course! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yelled at him. Seth was starting to look annoyed and his eyes were starting to spark so I quickly shut up.

"Thanks for shutting up." He smiled at me.

_I used to know her brother_

_But I never knew I loved her_

'_Till the day she laid her eyes on me_

_Now I'm jumpin' up and down_

_She's the only one around_

_And she means every little thing to me_

I slapped him on the back though, which was how we told each other how much it meant to us.

"Thanks bro!" I said, despite his annoyed glanced in my direction. I took out my wallet and stared at her picture for a while. Then I stared at her phone number, and memorized it. I'm love struck.

_I've got your picture in my wallet_

_And your phone number to call it_

_And I miss you more_

_Whenever I think about you_

_I've got your mixed tape in my Walkman_

_Been so long since we've been talkin'_

_And in a few more days_

_We'll both hook up forever_

_And ever_

The next few days were arranged, and Alice agreed to come with us to the meadow. I bet it was because she was bored and had nothing to do. I knew she wasn't expecting my love confession from the surprised look that seemed to be stuck onto her face the minute I said the three special words. I kept thanking Seth all the way back home while cuddling with Alice in the back seat of the car. But before that, Alice and I were both jumping up and down simultaneously in the meadow, because she told me she loved me back.

_I used to know her brother_

_But I never knew I loved her_

'_Till the day she laid her eyes on me_

_Now I'm jumpin' up and down_

_She's the only one around_

_And she means every little thing to me_

It's amazing how quickly change can come, whether it's good or bad. I was willing to take any chances, if it involved Alice.

_I've got your picture in my wallet_

_And your phone number to call it_

_And I miss you more_

_Whenever I think about you_

_I've got your mixed tape in my Walkman_

_Been so long since we've been talkin'_

_And in a few more days_

_We'll both hook up forever_

_And ever_

Forever, and ever. With Alice. My Happily Ever After.

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

"So that's the story! Okay? Will you guys leave me alone now?" Alice stared at us, an annoyed look on her face. Her eyes, however, were glinting with happiness as she told us the story.

"Thank you Alice. And yes, we will leave you alone." Rose and I said as we smiled at her.

* * *

**So how was it? Did you like it? Was it good? Bad? Horrible? Terrific? _WARNING: I AM NO LONGER TAKING SONG RECOMMENDATIONS! THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE THOUGH!_  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**IMPORTANT A/N!!!**

**_I've changed my profile name to .Crazy!!! So if you wanna PM me or something go to that name!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Peace_**


End file.
